Because of environmental concerns and concerns regarding long term availability of other energy sources, the use of wind as a source of energy for electrical generation has become a more probable source, especially if wind powered generators can be made more efficient. Wind power has been utilized for many, many years to drive water pumps and electrical generators in rural areas where electrical power was not available. More recently, experimental commercial wind generating plants have been developed, and in some instances are being tested in pilot projects. A number of systems and types of generators have been designed, some of which systems and generators employ hydraulic motors that in turn drive electrical generators or alternators to produce electrical power. However, the known systems are expensive, must be installed on hilltops and do not utilize the wind power to the greatest degree of efficiency. In most instances, the wind generators known to date must be mounted on relatively tall towers which not only increases the expense but also results in a rather unsightly installation. Therefore, there is a need for improved wind powered generation systems that more efficiently utilize the available wind power. There is a further need for the development of such systems that can be produced and installed at a relatively low cost and which minimize any detraction from the beauty of the surrounding countryside.